Halloween Fun
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Akemi is forced to go to a Halloween party, she hates Halloween, Ed has a plan, what's going on ? Full summary inside! Sorry for the late post! R&R EdxAkemi


**Hey guys! In honor of my favorite holiday, Halloween, I'm doing a FMA FanFiction with Ed and Akemi! ^^ I think Akemi and Ed are perfect together! **

**Anyway, this is another Lemon~! . I'm crazy for Lemons now a days. Also, this is a two part! It's in honor of Halloween after all! You will understand when you read it! ^^ Please enjoy it though!**

**Summary****: It's Halloween, Akemi's least favorite holiday, and Ed is forcing her to dress up so they can go to the Halloween party at Roy's place. Akemi, being forced into a costume, wants to kill someone, mostly Ed. But Ed has a plan to change her mind about Halloween. Will Ed's plan work? What is Akemi's costume going to be? And what secret of Al does Akemi know that Ed doesn't know? Read to find out. R&R EdxAkemi**

**Rating****: M for Mature**

**Genre****: Romance**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did, I would be in it!**

* * *

_**Treat**_

Akemi Tsubasa growled as Edward Elric held up a plastic bag in front of her. "No," she growled, slamming her bedroom door shut in his face.

"Come on! You have too! If we don't go, Mustang will have our heads!" Ed yelled, banging on her door.

Akemi ignored him and crawled into her bed then pulled the covers over her head. Ever since she was little, she always was seen as a monster but one day a year was a day everybody saw her as normal. On that day, she always hid in her room. She didn't like it when people saw her as normal one day then saw her as a monster for the rest of the year until that one day came back around.

"Akemi! Open up!" Ed yelled, still banging on the door.

She stared at her pillow and listened to Ed yell.

Ed growled then kicked the door down causing Akemi to scream and jump out of her bed. "If you don't put it on now I will put it on for you," Ed said, smirking and walking towards her.

"No! I ain't goin'! An' I certainly ain't puttin' tha—Hey!" Akemi yelled, as Ed grabbed her arm.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Akemi growled and clenched her fists. "I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled, glaring at the back of Ed's head as he and Alphonse Elric walked in front of her.

"Stop complaining~. It's not that bad," Ed said, smirking.

Al sweat dropped and scratched his cheek. "You forced her into a costume. You're lucky she didn't kill you then and there," he said, looking at his brother. "And how did you do that without getting _your_ costume destroyed?"

Ed was wearing a police outfit; blue button up long sleeve shirt, black pants, police belt with his police badge on it and the holster with a toy gun, a police hat on his head, and he wore his old worn out combat boots. The other thing that was with his costume was the handcuffs Akemi hated so very much. He also wore his white gloves, mostly to hide his automail hand.

He shrugged and smirked. "I'm perfect like that!" he cheered, looking at his brother.

Al was wearing dog ears and a dog tail attached to his red coat. He didn't go all out or he just didn't put much effort into it.

"The better question is how did you get Akemi in the costume without _that_ getting destroyed?" Al asked, looking back at the angry redhead.

She was dressed in a maid costume with her cat ears and tail out. The maid outfit was strapless and really short. Her tail didn't help much either because she had to hold down the back of the dress. She had black thigh high socks on with black flats. The only good thing about the stupid costume was that it was black and red. But she could have done without Ed using the damn leash on her. She wished that the collar would just come off already!

"Easy. I was very sneaky~," he said, smirking.

She growled and tugged the dress down in the back. "You're so dead," she said, glaring at him. "This is so stupid! I was fine stayin' in my room on Halloween!"

"But the Colonial said you had to go," Al said, looking at her.

"I don't care," she mumbled, looking away. "I hate Halloween."

Ed glanced at her and smirked slightly. "We're here," he said, stopping in front of a gate.

Akemi growled and chewed on the leash. "I ain't goin' in there like this!" she snapped, trying to get free.

But it was too late; Ed had already pulled her through the gates and up to the house.

* * *

Akemi growled as she sat on the stairs, watching as Roy teased Ed. "This is stupid," she said.

Riza Hawkeye walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked like a vampire hunter to Akemi and apparently that's what she was. She had wooden stakes hanging from her belt along with her gun. Where ever she went she always had a gun somewhere on her person.

"You don't look too happy," Riza said, looking at the girl.

"I was forced here against my will 'cause Ed used my leash," she said, watching the blonde alchemist getting annoyed by the Flame Alchemist. "An' now I can't even stand up without someone whistlin'." To show what she meant, she stood up with her tail swaying up a little, lifting the back of the dress up slightly and someone whistled at her which in the next second that person was knocked out on the floor by a punch glass that Akemi threw at them. "I hate Halloween. I hate costumes. I hate this party. An' at the moment I'm hatin' this damn tail!" she snapped, sitting back down on the steps.

Riza sighed and looked at the Colonial. "I know you hate Halloween, but you can't stay in your room and avoid it. Everybody here treats you like your family even if you're different. They treat you the same way every day not just one day a year," she said, standing up. "I better go stop the Colonial before he makes Edward explode."

Akemi nodded and watched her walk her way through the crowd towards Roy and Ed. She sighed and watched as the boys expression turned into a frightened one as Riza scared them. Her cat ears twitched and she could hear everything that was going on in the room, but she blocked it all out.

"Sir, stop teasing him and let him relax," Riza said, looking at Roy Mustang.

Mustang laughed then smirked. "But he's a shrimp. He shouldn't relax," he said, laughing.

Ed growled. "WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, YOU BASTARD?!" he yelled about to punch him in the face when he saw Akemi looking at him with her signature death staring. The one that always scared a person shitless and that made everyone aware that she was in a pissed off mood.

Riza looked at him. "You should go talk to her. She's upset," she said, moving out of his way.

Ed nodded and started to walk towards her when Roy pulled him back by the back of his shirt. "Hey! Let me go, bastard!" he yelled, growling at the Colonial.

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs if you want to use it~," Roy whispered to him, smirking.

Ed blushed and pushed him away. "perverted bastard," he said, walking towards Akemi.

She watched him as he walked up to the step she was sitting on and sat down beside her. "Shouldn't ya be beatin' up Colonial showoff?" she asked, nibbling on a strand of her red hair.

"I should but I had promised Al I would behave tonight," he said, looking at her. "Now what's wrong with you?"

She scoffed and looked away. "Oh gee, I don't know. Oh wait~!" she cheered happily as she clapped her hands together in mock happiness then she growled. "I'm in a dress at Colonial jackasses place an' I can't even stand up without those drunken assholes whistlin' every time I do so!" She looked at him and growled more. "I hate Halloween, I hate costumes, I hate this party, I hate this collar, I hate this tail, I hate this dress, an' I'm pretty pissed off at ya for-!" Her sentence was cut off by Ed pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes went wide and a blush started to form across her cheeks as people whistled and cheered causing her blush to increase.

He pulled back a slightly and stared into her eyes. "You done now?" he mumbled against her lips, smirking.

She blushed and growled. "Wipe that smirk off your face, pipsqueak pup," she said, looking away. "I still hate Halloween." She gave everybody her glare that said you-better-look-the-fuck-away-or-I'll-kill-you and they all continued on with the party. "An' I hope you're not drunk 'cause I ain't carryin' your ass home."

Ed smirked and stood up. "I'm not drunk from alcohol~," he said, putting the leash on her.

"Hey! Take this off!" she snapped, pulling at the leash.

He tugged the leash up causing her to stand up beside him. "Nope~. I'll keep it on you for as long as I want~," he whispered into her cat ear, sending chills down her back and up her tail.

She growled and pulled at the leash more. "You're such a pervert at the weirdest of times," she said, chewing on the leash.

The blonde smirked and looked around. Nobody was watching them, probably since they were afraid of Akemi killing them if they did, and Al didn't seem to be around either.

The young vampire growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate leashes," she mumbled, looking away.

He pulled on the leash, getting her to turn her head towards him and he motioned for her to follow him.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine," she said, turning to walk up the steps.

He started to walk up the stairs with Akemi following him as he tried to hide his smirk. _This should be fun~. _He thought as they reached the top of the stairs and out of sight from the party people.

Akemi pulled the back of the dress down and stood beside him. "I hate dresses," she mumbled, glaring at her tail. "An' I hate my tail."

Ed smirked and leaned towards her. "Oh but I love your tail~," he whispered, moving closer to her.

She blushed slightly and took a step back. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"No," he said, taking a step towards her.

She took another step back and bumped into a wall. "Ed, whatever perverted thoughts ya have goin' on in that mind of yours, ya better unthink 'em. There's people down there and this ain't our place so we can't do—Eep!" she squealed as Ed pinned her against the wall. "Ed! What did I just say?!"

He smirked and licked her lips. "DO you know why I love your tail~?" he asked, pinning her wrists above her head with his automail hand.

"No! I don't know!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "The thought never crossed my mind!"

"I love how it sways when you're happy or enjoy something very much~," he said, kissing her neck.

She gasped slightly and her tail started to sway slowly.

"I love how sensitive it is when you're getting turned on~," he said, lightly touching her tail.

She gasped softly and her tail moved away from his hand.

"I love how it turns me on~," he said, licking her cheek.

She blushed and panted slightly. _D-Damn. I-I'm lettin' my guard down._ She thought, blushing more.

"And I love how it is attached to a beautiful little kitten~," he said, kissing her lips softly.

She blushed and her tail swayed slowly. "S-Shut up," she mumbled, pulling at her wrists. "W-We can't do this here."

"Says who~?" he muttered against her lips, smirking.

She gulped and turned her head away from him. "T-This ain't our place. P-Plus, I'm still mad at y-ya," she stuttered, staring at the wall.

He smirked and kissed her neck softly. "You won't be for long~," he whispered, licking her neck.

She bit her lip and pulled at her wrists again. "S-Stop," she mumbled, blushing as she felt her knees getting weak.

He pulled back slightly and stared at her with a smirk on his lips. "Maids shouldn't talk back~," he said, watching her carefully.

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look at him. "This was your plan from the start, wasn't it?" she asked, her tail still swaying.

He chuckled and backed up. "Not really. I just find it amusing when you let your guard down~," he teased, letting go of her wrists and grabbing the leash. "You seem to do that a lot lately~."

She blushed and glared at him. "S-Shut up. I do not," she retorted. She looked at her tail and growled at it as it continued to sway. "You're not helpin' things!" She grabbed her tail to stop it from swaying which caused her to blush even more and look away.

"What's wrong~?" Ed asked, smirking, He knew what was wrong with her. Like he said before, her tail was sensitive to touch when she was turned on.

"N-Nothin'," she mumbled, still holding her tail.

He tugged on her leash and she stumbled forward slightly. "It's something~. Could it be that the little kitten is turned on~?" he asked, smirking.

She blushed bright red and shook her head quickly. "N-No," she said, looking down and letting her tail go. "I-I'm not turned on."

He smirked and grabbed her tail lightly gaining a gasp from the blushing vampire. "You sure~?" he asked, watching her grip the dress and nod. "Doesn't look like it~."

He pulled on the leash and started walking down the hall with Akemi following, mostly because he was still holding her tail. She didn't trust herself to speak anymore, afraid that something else would come out.

Ed stopped in front of a door then turned around to look at Akemi who had took a few steps back, or who tried to with him still holding her tail. "What's wrong~?" he asked, rubbing the tip of her tail gently.

She blushed more and bit her lip again. "N-N-Nothin'," she choked out, panting slightly.

He smirked and opened the door to the spare bedroom. "Oh really~?" he asked, walking into the room and pulling her with him. "It doesn't look like nothing~." He closed the door and pinned her against the back of it. Her tail was still in his flesh hand when he pinned her wrists above her head with his automail hand.

She blushed and panted slightly. "S-Shut up. I-I'm fine," she muttered, pulling at her wrists weakly.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. He knew that she would never admit if anything was wrong and he knew she _was_ turned on by how she was panting.

"L-Let my tail g-go already," she stuttered, trying to keep in a standing position. Her knees were shaking and she could feel her panties getting wet. "P-Please."

He smirked against her neck and kept rubbing the tip of her tail. "Nope~," he said, nibbling on her neck.

She gasped and closed her eyes tight as her panting increased a little. "B-Bloody hell," she mumbled, panting.

He picked her up and walked over to the bed. "Knowing you, your knees were getting weak, weren't they~?" he teased, laying her down on the bed and letting her tail go finally.

Akemi panted and looked at her tail. "S-Shut up," she mumbled as her tail laid across her thighs.

Ed smirked and crawled over her. "Now why would I do that~?" he asked, kissing down her jaw line to neck.

She growled softly then snapped her finger and his shirt disappeared. "'Cause it ain't fun when I'm bein' teased," she said, pinching his nipple and smirking as he gasped and clenched the sheets under her.

"N-Not cool~," he moaned, grabbing her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. "Don't make me use the handcuffs."

Her ocean blue eyes widened and she started pulling at her wrists. "One of these days those handcuffs will be gone an' you're gonna be the one strugglin'," she said, growling.

He smirked then swiftly grabbed the handcuffs from his belt and handcuffed her to the headboard. "Until then I'm using them," he whispered into her cat ear causing it to twitch.

She blushed and growled again. "Pervert," she muttered, pulling at the handcuffs.

He sat on her hips and smirked. "You enjoy this though. We both know it," he said, watching her blush grow more.

She stopped pulling at the handcuffs and stared at him. "W-Why are ya doin' this h-here?" she asked, tilting her head.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly then rested his forehead on hers. "Because you looked upset and we couldn't just leave Al here with Colonial bastard," he said, grinning. "And you look good in a maids outfit~."

She blushed more and felt her tail sway against her thighs. "W-Why did I-I have to keep my ears around tail out?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because it's not every day that you see a cat in a maid outfit~," he said, kissing her.

She blushed and kissed him back. "I-I still hate this dress," she mumbled, staring at him.

He smirked and kissed her neck. "You hate a lot of things," he muttered, slowly undoing the bow. "Why do you hate dresses anyway?"

She tilted her head and blushed. "W-Why do ya wanna know?" she asked.

"Because I thought _all _girls loved dresses," he said, looking at her.

"Well I'm not like all girls," she muttered, sighing. "When you've lived as long as I have in different times, ya get sick of wearin' certain things. From dresses that go passed your ankles to poodle skirts that stop a little below your knees to what girls of today call miniskirts. Unfortunately for me, I was forced to wear dresses an' skirts. That's why I was so happy that someone finally a loud the female race to wear jeans, pants, slacks, shorts, an', if you don't wanna wear a skirt alone, the popular skort." She tilted her head slightly and stared at him. "Another reason is 'cause skirts an' dresses make it easier for a female to get raped while shorts make it harder."

"Never thought of that before," Ed said, looking at her.

"'Cause you're not a girl~," Akemi sung, smirking. "Even if ya have worn a skirt before~."

He blushed and growled. "You forced me into that damn thing!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. "This is pay back."

She growled but it was soon replaced with a soft moan as she felt the blond alchemists clothed erection against her covered pussy. "C-Cheater," she choked out, panting slightly.

He smirked and licked her neck. "Whatever do you mean~?" he asked, sounding innocent. He slowly unbuttoned the top of the maids outfit. "I'm only having some fun~."

She blushed and tried her best to hold back her moans as he rocked his hips into hers. "F-Fun for you or t-torture for me?" she breathed out, clenching her fists.

"Both~," he whispered against her neck, pushing the fully unbuttoned maid outfit apart and pulling back into a sitting position to look at her.

Her cheeks were a bright shade of red, eyes half open and glazed over with lust. Her lips were parted slightly as short pants escaping them. Her long red hair was in every direction around her body as her long bangs stuck to her sweaty face. Her exposed and naked chest was heaving.

His gaze wondered down her smooth stomach to her red panties covering her most private area that no other man could ever see. He watched her press her covered thighs together and brought his gaze back up to meet her gaze.

"S-Stop starin'…I-It doesn't help," she mumbled, blushing as her tail swayed slowly.

He crashed his lips on hers and rubbed his thumb across her sensitive nipple gaining him a gasp from the young vampire giving him the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned softly and sucked on his tongue. She pulled at her wrists and growled in her head. _Time to get rid of these things~._ She thought, smirking. She snapped her fingers quietly and the handcuffs unlocked themselves but she kept her arms up to make him think she was still bond to the headboard.

Ed pulled back and looked at her, a smirk on his lips but it soon faded at the sight of the smirk on _her_ lips. "What's with the smirk?" he asked, confused.

In a second, he was on his back with _his_ wrists handcuffed to the headboard and Akemi straddling his hips. "How the hell?!" he yelled, pulling at his wrists.

She snapped her fingers and a black t-shirt appeared on her. "Trick or Treat~?" she asked, her tail swaying slowly. "If ya planned to change my mind 'bout Halloween, you'll be happy to know…it hasn't changed~. Halloween was always my worst nightmare along with Christmas~. But I don't think you'll be able to change my opinion on the holiday." She traced the surgery scars from his automail and his breathe hitched slightly.

He growled and looked at her. "I'm gonna change your opinion about it," he muttered, using his alchemy and quickly dissolving the handcuffs. "Time's are different now, Ake. Nobody is going to form a mob and come after you with torched and pitchforks."

She frowned and looked away. "I know that. But I've always hated Halloween," she muttered, staring at the wall.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, I can change that~," he said, pulling her closer to him which caused her to grind against his erection getting a groan from him and a soft moan from her. "T-That was a bad move on my part."

Her tail swayed and she looked at him with dark blue eyes.

He looked in her eyes and smirked. "Did someone enjoy that little movement~?" he asked, reaching a hand down between her legs and brushing it against the exposed skin of her upper thigh.

She gasped and her tail twitched. "M-Meow~."

He smirked more and rubbed small circles on her thighs with his gloved thumbs. "Is that a yes~?" he asked, licking her neck.

She panted and nodded slowly. "Y-Yes~," she purred, blushing.

He moved his fingers to her covered clit and pressed against it causing her to moan and lay her forehead on his shoulder. "Your panties are already soaked," he mumbled, nibbling on her cat ear and rubbing her through her panties slowly.

"A-An' who's f-fault is t-that?" she stuttered, panting. "P-Please. N-no more teasin'~. I-I can't take it."

He smirked and pulled her panties to the side. "I can tell~," he whispered, teasing her entrance with his fingers. "But I'm not going to give it to you that easily~."

She panted and gripped his belt with her right hand. "W-Why not~?" she asked, blushing. "A-An' take those damn gloves off already."

He smirked and nipped her cat ear. "Why~?" he sung, brushing his fingers across her clit.

She gasped and bit her lip. "'C-Cause t-the fabric…I-It feels…I-I don't like i-it~," she whined, her mind going fuzzy.

He chuckled and started to take off his gloves. "You just hate a lot of things," he said, placing his automail hand on her cheek.

She sighed at the feel of the cold metal and leaned into the touch. "That's' I've ever known," she whispered, blushing.

He smiled slightly and kissed her softly, closing his eyes.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

He nibbled on her lower lip and moved his flesh hand down between her legs.

She gripped his belt tighter then lifted one hand up and gripped his automail wrist.

He smirked against her lips and kissed her roughly then in one movement; he stuck three fingers into her entrance gaining a gasp from the redhead.

She closed her eyes tighter and gripped his automail wrist more. It did hurt a little since he usually starts with one finger but she didn't mind.

He looked at her and slowly moved his fingers.

She whimpered and bit her lip.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and kept moving his fingers slowly. "I'm just getting you ready," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and watching her eyes open slowly. "Unless the little kitten wants it now~?"

She blushed and nodded. "P-P-Please~," she whimpered, gripping his belt.

He nodded and removed his fingers, another whimper escaping the girls lips. "On one condition," he said, gently pushing her on to her back. She looked at him and nodded slowly. "You have to at least _try_ and enjoy the rest of the party."

She gulped and nodded. "I-I'll try," she said, watching him undo his belt.

He smiled and pulled his pants off along with his boxers. "Good kitty~," he teased, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" she yelled, blushing.

Ed smirked and positioned himself at her entranced then thrusted into her quickly making her moan and grip the sheets. "N-Not going to happen~," he moaned, thrusting into her at a slow pace.

She moaned and bit her lip. "F-Fine! Just no more torture! J-Just…" she trailed off with a blush.

"Just what~?" he asked, still moving unbearably slow.

She growled softly then grabbed the collar around his neck and pulled him down, crashing his lips on hers. She pulled back and gripped the collar. "Just fuck me already, ya sadistic pipsqueak pup," she mumbled against his lips.

He stared into her lust filled his, shocked that she said that. It soon disappeared and he kissed her roughly. When he pulled back, he smirked and whispered against her lips, "Who you calling a pipsqueak that can't give you a good time, you short batty bat?"

Akemi smirked against his lips. "Never said that~," she whispered."

He smirked and started to thrust faster.

Her smirk disappeared and she moaned.

He leaned down and nipped her neck as he kept thrusting into her. They've been doing this for almost a year and they were both surprised that she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. But they weren't complaining. They weren't ready to start a family yet and it wasn't safe to start one either.

Akemi closed her eyes and moaned. "H-Harder~," she purred, blushing.

Ed nodded and thrusted harder making them both moan loudly. He was almost at his limit already and they just started. He growled softly and started to rub her clit with his flesh hand. He wasn't going to cum first, not while she was so close as well.

She moaned and arched her back. She was in heaven~!

He thrusted in harder and hit her g-spot head on making her moan louder and arch her back more. He smirked and rubbed her clit harder.

"D-Dammit! I'm gonna…!" she was cut off by her own moan when he hit her g-spot again.

She moaned louder and blushed as she hit her climax. "E-Ed~!"

At the feel of her walls clenching around him, he came inside her. "A-Ake~!"

After they both came back from their pleasure high, Ed pulled out of her and panted. He was staring at Akemi who was panting as well and smiled at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him then smiled back slightly. She snapped her fingers and a clean police costume appeared on him. "Y-Ya know what~?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "W-What?" he asked, sitting back and tilting his head.

* * *

**If you wanna know what happens next read the next chapter! I will try to have it up tomorrow or sometime next week! Please review! ^^**


End file.
